The Scorch Trials: The Untold Story
by OliviaMonroe
Summary: They had escaped and were rescued from the Maze...or so they thought. Taken to a new facility and promised safety, Kiera and her friends must decide whether to trust these new people claiming to be fighting against W.C.K.D., the same organization that put them in the Maze, or try to survive out in the Scorch, where horrors beyond the Grievers await them. AU NewtxOC
1. Chapter 1

**The Scorch Trials: The Untold Story (sequel to The Maze Runner: The Untold Story) is up and ready to be read and reviewed! Thank you all so much for waiting so long, this took quite some time for me.**

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _"We'll be alright," he said to her quietly and the young girl smiled at him._

 _"You'll be alright. I'm not so sure about me," she whispered and the boy shook his head quickly._

 _"I won't let them hurt you, I promise. I'll protect you," he said and the girl smiled brightly._

 _"You're silly. You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."_

 _ **End Flashback.**_

"Thomas!" Minho called to him and his eyes snapped open.

"Come on we have to go!" he yelled helping Thomas up and out of the helicopter.

They caught up to the group already running, following the soldiers to a base. The group heard growling and suddenly gunfire broke out startling them. They made it into the base and watched the doors close behind them.

Silence.

"Welcome," Mr. Jansen said kindly as he walked up to the group.

"You are some of the lucky ones. We got to you before W.C.K.D did. You're safe now," he said and they stared at him.

"What were those screams outside?" Kiera asked and Mr. Jansen looked at her.

"There are many dangerous things out in the Scorch. But we'll discuss that later. Let's do something about that smell, shall we?" he mused and motioned for them to follow him.

They came to a line of showers and stopped. The boys looked more than happy to see actual showers. Kiera watched as two men walked up to Jansen.

"I'll need you two to follow these men," Jansen said and Kiera tensed.

Silence.

Teresa turned to her.

"It's okay. We'll be together," she comforted and Kiera turned to the others, who waited.

"Alright," she whispered and followed the men out with Teresa.

 **In the Showers...**

Kiera scrubbed at every inch of her skin until it was raw. Then she sunk down to the tiled floor and covered her face as tears filled her eyes, blurring her vision. She finally had a moment of vulnerability as Chuck and Alby came to her mind. Gally and the others also entered her head and she cried harder muffling her sobs as best she could. She stood for a moment longer before forcing herself to her feet and wiping her eyes dry. She finished her shower and dressed in the clothes they provided for her; a white t-shirt, green cargo pants, and black boots. She brushed her hair, untangling the knots carefully, and tied it back messily. She walked out and was met by the two men from earlier.

"Where's Teresa?" she asked.

"She's in the medical examination room with the others. Come with us and we'll take you there," they said and turned.

She followed cautiously behind them and walked into a stark white room. She let out a breath of relief seeing her group. She walked up to Newt, who was about to receive an injection.

"What's in that?" Kiera asked and the nurse looked at her and smiled.

"You all need vaccinations due to being out in the maze for so long. We're just updating you," she said kindly.

Newt smiled lightly at her concern.

"This way Kiera; it's your turn," another nurse spoke and Kiera turned to her.

"We're just going to take some blood," the nurse tried and Kiera looked at Thomas, whose blood was also being taken.

Silence.

She slowly walked over to the nurse and sat down, allowing them to take her blood. Jansen walked in then and smiled at the group.

"Thomas, please come with me for a moment," he said and Kiera eyed the older man curiously.

She didn't know how to feel about him yet. She watched Thomas walk off with him and then turned to the nurse.

"Sure you have enough there?" she asked sarcastically and the nurse chuckled as she left.

Kiera stood up and headed for the door when it was blocked by guards.

"Where did they take Thomas?" she asked and they didn't answer.

"Kiera, we have a few more tests to run, why don't you come on back?" a nurse asked and Kiera reluctantly returned to her chair.

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. More to come! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter is up and ready to be read! Please review, they fuel me!**

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Kiera stood up and headed for the door when it was blocked by guards._

 _"Where did they take Thomas?" she asked and they didn't answer._

 _"Kiera, we have a few more tests to run, why don't you come on back?" a nurse asked and Kiera reluctantly returned to her chair._

 **Later That Day...**

She sat with Teresa silently. They had once again been removed from the group and she was upset.

"Why do you seem so calm about all this?" Kiera asked her curiously.

Teresa shrugged.

"All they've done since we got here is feed and clothe us. They've treated us kindly; letting us shower and giving us medicine. I have no reason not to trust them," she said and Kiera stared at her.

"You don't find it suspicious at all that we're here?" she asked and Teresa shook her head.

"They saved us from the maze. I believe they want to help," she said and Kiera looked at the door.

Then she stood up and opened it, only to be met with Jansen.

"I want to see my group," she said firmly and Jansen smiled at her.

"In time—"

"—no, now," she snapped and he stared at her.

"They are fine, I can assure you. You can trust us. We mean you all no harm," he promised.

"Then bring me to them. You want me to trust you? I want to see my group," she said sternly and Jansen thought it over.

"James, please bring Kiera to her group," he said and Kiera turned to Teresa.

"Come on, Teresa," she said but Jansen spoke up.

"Teresa needs to stay here for a while longer," he said and Kiera glared at him.

"I'm not-"

"—it's okay, Kiera. I'll be fine," Teresa said and Kiera stared at her.

Then she turned and followed James down the corridor.

"Through here," he said and she looked at him and then at the door.

She pushed it open and her eyes widened seeing boys and girls around her age. She was in a large cafeteria.

"Kiera!" Newt called to her and she turned to him quickly.

She hastened her steps and soon their bodies connected in a strong hug.

"Are you alright?" she asked when they pulled away and he nodded.

"Yeah, we're all okay," he said as the others made their way towards the two.

She greeted the boys happily. Thomas looked around.

"Where's Teresa?" he asked and Kiera shook her head.

"I told her to come with me, but she decided to stay," she said softly.

Thomas frowned and Kiera shrugged.

"I think she likes it here. She seems to trust them," Kiera tried and Thomas shook his head.

"I don't know. Something seems off," he admitted and Kiera was about to speak when Newt did.

"Or maybe, for once, we found people who are trying to help us and not hurt us," he tried and Kiera smiled at his optimism.

The group sat down with some others they just met and discovered that Jansen comes in everyday to call names off a list. The kids on the list follow him and get to go to a safe farm where they get to live happily ever after. It was complete bullshit to Kiera and she could tell Thomas wasn't convinced either.

"What separates us from the kids on the list?" Kiera asked, but no one seemed to know the answer.

Silence.

Jansen walked in then and called a few names off the list. The kids stood and followed him out. Kiera frowned as everyone clapped for the lucky list kids. She watched as Thomas followed the glass window trying to get Teresa's attention. She stood and walked to where the list kids went, but was stopped immediately.

"Where are they being taken?" she asked and received no answer.

She went to step by when they stopped her, placing their hands on her shoulders. She backed up quickly and then Thomas was there.

"What's back there?" he asked and they didn't answer him.

He looked at Kiera.

"Come on, let's go sit down," he said and she nodded and followed him back to their seats.

"Thomas," she whispered and he looked at her.

"I don't trust them," she confessed and he shook his head.

"Me either," he agreed and they sat back down.

 **The Group's Quarters...**

They walked into their quarters and were shocked for a moment seeing actual beds. Jansen had debated with Kiera about staying in the same quarters with the boys, but she won the debate. She had lived with the boys in the maze for years. If she did it then she would do it now. And so she stood with them staring at the beds in shock. Frypan was the first to grin and charge in.

"I call top bunk!" he called happily.

But Minho was faster and hopped up to the top bunk easily.

"Too slow," he smirked, but that didn't even bother Frypan.

He was so happy. Winston settled into his bottom bunk contently. Newt pulled Kiera to a bunk off to the side. They sat down and Kiera almost cried. The bed was so inviting and soft. She laid back and soon Newt joined her.

"I could get used to this part," she admitted and Newt chuckled and nodded.

"Me too," he agreed.

She moved closer to him and he grinned blushing.

"Cold?" he mused and she closed her eyes and smiled a real smile.

"No, you smell really good," she said, inhaling dramatically and getting Newt to laugh hysterically.

They got ready for bed and soon were all passed out. Even Kiera had dozed off into a light sleep. Her eyes opened slightly when she heard a noise and saw Thomas move across the room. She sat up and watched him peak under his bed. Then she startled him when she grabbed his foot.

"Thomas, what are you do—"

She stopped seeing a boy in the vent. She suppressed a gasp and looked at Thomas.

"He wants me to follow him," Thomas said and Kiera thought it over quickly.

"You may not like what you find," she whispered and Thomas nodded.

"I still feel like I should go," he whispered back.

"Then you should," she nodded and he stared at her.

"I won't leave you behind," he blurted out and she smiled.

"I never thought that for a second," she admitted and he shot her a small smile and was gone into the vent.

Kiera took a deep breath and climbed back in bed finally falling into a deep sleep.

 **More to come! Please review! I love reading your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter is up and ready to be read! Please review, they fuel me!**

 _"I won't leave you behind," he blurted out and she smiled._

 _"I never thought that for a second," she admitted and he shot her a small smile and was gone into the vent._

 _Kiera took a deep breath and climbed back in bed finally falling into a deep sleep._

 **The Next Day...**

They sat in the cafeteria again. The boys were becoming more used to the place. Kiera could tell Newt wanted for it all to be everything they hoped for and more. The same went for the other boys. She listened as another group was called. She watched them all stand and then watched Thomas stand up.

"I'm going to find out where they're going," he said firmly and she nodded.

She watched him head over and get stopped by the guards. She watched one put their hands on him and she was up and running. She shoved one of the guards back and then all the boys were there yelling and trying to calm the situation. Jansen's voice rang out above the rest.

"What's going on here?!" he called and everything fell silent.

Silence.

"Where are you taking them?" Thomas spoke up and Jansen seemed frustrated.

"Take them to their quarters," Jansen ordered and they were escorted to their bunks quickly.

Silence.

Silence.

Newt turned to Thomas and Kiera saw he was upset. They began to argue and Kiera blocked it out. They needed to be focused right now, not fighting.

"The boy; Aris. He showed me," Thomas tried and the boys looked at him confused.

And then the vent popped out and Aris poked his head through.

"You ready, Thomas?" he asked and everyone stared at him.

Silence.

Thomas nodded.

"Yeah, let's go," he said and Kiera knelt down as he did.

"Once you find out what's really going on, this has to be the end of it. If you find something we act, but if you find nothing...we have to let this go and try," she said and Thomas nodded slowly.

"Okay," he whispered and she nodded and watched him disappear into the vent.

Silence.

"Why do I get the feeling he's going to ruin this for us?" Winston asked dejectedly and Kiera stared at the vent.

A few minutes later Thomas emerged from the vent hurriedly.

"We have to go," he said panicked and Kiera began grabbing her stuff.

"What happened?" Newt asked unsure.

"It's W.C.K.D. It's always been W.C.K.D!" he snapped and Minho helped him barricade the door.

"They're coming for us. Ava Paige is alive. Jansen's working with her. They have kids hooked up to machines in a room. They're...harvesting them," he explained while moving.

He stopped and turned to his group.

"We need to go now," he said and Kiera took Newt's hand.

He looked at her and she smiled.

"Time for another adventure," she shrugged and Newt pulled her close seeing through the smile.

She was just as devastated as he was. She was surprised he saw through her facade. She was usually excellent at hiding her true feelings. Perhaps this reveal had crushed her more than she thought.

They crawled through the vent and dropped down into the hallway.

Silence.

"We have to get Teresa. We're not leaving without her," he said and Aris turned to him.

"There's something I need to do before I go," he said and before Thomas could speak, Winston spoke up.

"I'll go with him. We'll meet by the exit," he said and Thomas nodded as the two took off.

The rest of the group made their way around the bend as a guard spotted them. Minho stopped running and turned, charging in the other direction. He slammed into the guard knocking him out cold. Then he picked up the gun.

"Jesus Minho," Newt muttered and Minho handed the gun to Thomas.

They continued running and ran right into Doctor Crawford. Suddenly, alarms went off. They grabbed Doctor Crawford and had her lead them to where they were keeping Teresa. She led them into an examination room.

"Where is she?!" Thomas yelled and Kiera stepped forward and pulled back a curtain.

She would have thought Teresa was just sleeping, but wires were wrapped around her face, in her nose. She didn't understand what that all meant. Thomas knelt down and slowly woke her, getting her up and on her feet.

"We need to move, they're coming," Minho said quickly.

Thomas picked up a chair and, with Newt's help, smashed the nearby window. Then the group was up and over running for the door. Thomas swiped the key card, but his access was denied. He turned and aimed his gun at Jansen and the six guards he was with.

"Thomas, listen to me. You may have survived the maze, but you won't last one day out in the Scorch," Jansen said firmly.

"Open the door!" Thomas yelled trying to sound as menacing and threatening as possible.

Suddenly the door opened and the group turned to see Aris and Winston on the other side.

"Come on, let's go!" Aris called and they all passed through the door.

"Thomas!" they all called and Thomas fired at the guards and Jansen and ran for the closing door.

He just made it, sliding underneath and stood up. The group walked to another door and Thomas opened it. Everyone grabbed jackets and bags and took off into the Scorch, not looking back once.

 **The Scorch...**

They ran up a hill as lights searched for them. Kiera stumbled, but kept moving across the sand until they hid out and waited.

 **The Next Day...**

The group moved slowly as they continued up and down the slopes of the Scorch.

"Those mountains look pretty damn far away," Frypan complained quietly.

Kiera stared at the mountains intensely. Was that where their freedom rested? Would the Right Arm help them? Did the Right Arm even exist?

"Kiera!" Thomas called and she glanced down the slope to see the group had begun moving again.

She moved down the slope, catching up to them. Newt took her hand when she reached him and she looked at him.

"Stay with us," he whispered and she nodded looking at the sandy ground.

"You alright?" he asked and she glanced at him.

"I don't know. I don't think so right now. But I will be," she confessed and he nodded.

"We'll be alright," he said and she smiled at him weakly.

The group walked for what felt like hours. Water was running low and so was morale.

"What's that?" Thomas said out loud and the group looked up.

It was a light in the distance. Their morale boosted some and they made their way towards the light, leading into an abandoned marketplace. They carefully climbed down the sandy hill and looked around in awe.

"Let's take a look around, see if we can find anything useful," Thomas said and Kiera walked over to a wall full of drawings.

She eyed them sadly. People lived here once, though for how long she didn't know. She glanced down as a glint caught her eye. Her eyes widened slightly, seeing a sleek blade resting on a crate. She picked it up and pocketed it.

Suddenly, a light went on and Kiera squinted some. She saw movement and her eyes widened seeing Thomas and Minho running towards her.

"Run! Kiera, run!" Thomas screamed and she gasped seeing people running after them.

She turned on her heels and took off into the open. The others saw the commotion and started running as well.

"What the bloody hell are they?!" Newt yelled as they ran.

"I don't know, just keep running!" Minho called back panicked.

They ran up the metal steps and down the corridor. One of the things smashed through the glass, knocking Newt down and viciously tried to attack him. Kiera skidded to a stop immediately and turned.

"Hey!" she yelled and the thing looked up to her.

It cried out as her foot connected with its face hard and it crashed through the glass falling to the ground below. She pulled Newt to his feet quickly and they took off following the others. They ran to a door and tried to open it. Winston took the gun and fired at the things charging, trying to slow them down.

"We got it, let's go!" Thomas called and they all helped in closing the door.

Winston went to go through when one of the things grabbed his leg and pulled him off his feet. Kiera shot forward with the others and struggled to maintain their grip on him. Kiera pulled out her sharp blade and plunged it into one of the things, causing it to cry out loudly. They pulled Winston to their side and got the door closed.

Minho and Frypan helped Winston to his feet and they left the marketplace hurriedly. They slid down a slope, into a cave of sorts under the ruins and stood quiet. Kiera gently covered Winston's mouth, suppressing his moans of pain as the things ran by, sniffing the air and screaming to each other.

Silence.

Silence.

The things had left and the group remained still.

"Are they gone?" Teresa whispered and Thomas checked quietly.

Silence.

"I don't see them anymore," he said.

Kiera turned to Winston.

"They got me pretty bad, huh?" he asked as she examined his wounds.

"They did, but you're tough. We'll patch you up and you'll be alright," she smiled and he returned it.

"Let's stay here for the night. We need some rest," Thomas said and the group settled down.

Kiera finished patching up Winston's wounds.

Silence.

"What were those things?" Aris whispered after a while.

Silence.

"People," Kiera whispered and the group looked at her.

"They were people," she repeated and leaned her chin on her knees.

"I've never seen people act like that," Aris whispered meekly.

"We've never seen anything out here," Thomas said softly.

After a long while, the group fell into a restless sleep.

 **More to come! Please review! I love reading your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter is up and ready to be read! Please review, they fuel me!**

 _"What were those things?" Aris whispered after a while._

 _Silence._

 _"People," Kiera whispered and the group looked at her._

 _"They were people," she repeated and leaned her chin on her knees._

 _"I've never seen people act like that," Aris whispered meekly._

 _"We've never seen anything out here," Thomas said softly._

 _After a long while, the group fell into a restless sleep._

 **The Next Day...**

Kiera hadn't had a minute of sleep. She stared out into the darkness watching it intensely. Winston had been tossing and turning all night and she made sure to calm him when he started moaning in pain. Light was just beginning to cut through the sky when she heard a voice behind her as she adjusted Winston's bandages.

"Did you get any sleep?" Newt asked and she didn't look at him.

"I dozed off here and there," she tried not to lie.

Newt frowned.

"Don't lie to me," he said and she turned to him.

"Then don't ask questions to which you already know the answers," she shot back, trying to be playful.

But he wasn't smiling and truthfully, neither was she.

Silence.

"How's he doing?" he changed the subject and she was grateful.

"His wounds aren't that deep and normally I wouldn't be so concerned. But I've never seen someone bleed black before," she whispered and Newt flinched as she showed him the wounds.

She covered them up and sighed.

"He's in a lot of pain and if we don't get somewhere out of this desert soon it'll definitely become infected," she added, pulling down his shirt gently.

Newt stared at her.

"Will he make it?" he asked nervously and she stared at the sand.

"I'm not qualified to make that call," she admitted.

"H-Hey..." Winston said and they both looked at him.

"I'm s-still here. Don't count me out y-yet..." he added and they both shot him grins.

"You're a tough guy, Winston," Kiera said and he smiled weakly.

"We're going to find a way out of this and we're going to get you some help," Newt added and Winston nodded.

The rest of the group had begun to wake up then and collect themselves.

"We need to keep moving," Thomas said helping Frypan get Winston to his feet.

Kiera slung her bag over her shoulder and followed the group out. It was as they walked that they got a good look at the ruinous city. They knew W.C.K.D. was still searching for them and they couldn't afford to stop. Thomas spotted a hill and took off towards it, hoping to see or find anything that hinted at help. The rest of the group followed and soon they all stared out at the open desert.

"Nothing," Minho growled frustrated.

"Nothing but sand and sun," he kicked some sand aggravated.

Thomas was about to speak when Winston dropped, sliding down the hill some.

"Winston!" the group yelled and they raced down to help him.

Thomas turned him over and they got him to lean up against a large rock protruding out of the sand. Minho slowly lifted Winston's shirt and the group winced.

"It's b-bad isn't it?" Winston repeated and no one spoke.

They stared at the black liquid seeping through his bandages. His veins had also blackened.

Silence.

Silence.

"I-I don't want t-to b-become one of those t-things..." Winston whispered finally.

"You're not—"

"—yes, he is," Kiera cut Thomas off quickly.

Silence.

"That's why his blood is black. He's infected," she deduced and the group remained silent.

"J-Just leave m-me..." Winston choked out and Thomas shook his head.

"We don't leave anyone behind," he tried firmly.

Newt suddenly stepped forward and knelt down. He stared at Winston for a long moment before placing a gun in his hand.

"Newt?" Thomas whispered meekly, but all was silent.

"Thanks for sticking with us this far Winston," Newt said firmly and Winston nodded and grabbed Newt's extended hand tightly.

Kiera watched as Newt stood up and walked off, unable to keep his composure. She watched as the small group said their goodbyes and left over the hill. Then she stared at Winston as her turn came.

Silence.

"Are you really going to be able to do it?" she asked and he frowned slightly.

"What? Kill m-myself?" he asked and she nodded.

Winston thought about it. Then he nodded slowly.

"I h-have to. I don't want to turn into one of those t-things," he mumbled.

Silence.

"I'll stay with you, if you'd like," she offered and it was then that he broke down.

She walked over to him and hugged him closely to her, cradling him in her arms. She took the gun from him and her hug tightened.

"We're going to be alright, Winston. We're going to make it; all of us. Because you saved us," she teared up and he cried harder.

"You saved us," she said and put the gun to his head, pulling the trigger.

For a short moment all she heard was ringing in her ears.

And then silence.

She stood and began walking back up the hill. When she reached the top, she almost smacked right into Newt. He was out of breath and his eyes were wild.

"What happened?!" he yelled, and she wasn't sure if he meant to yell at her or not.

The rest of the group reached the top of the hill and they stared at her holding the gun.

"You were supposed to be right behind us! But you weren't there and then a bloody gun goes off!" Newt snapped at her and she stared at him wide eyed.

Silence.

She had never seen him so scared. She suddenly felt the tears trail down her cheeks uncontrollably. She shook her head slowly.

"He c-couldn't do it..." she choked out and Newt's composure broke immediately.

Kiera shook her head again, quicker this time.

"He couldn't do it, so I stayed with h-him. He couldn't do it...so I..." she shattered and suddenly her knees could no longer keep her up and she dropped.

Newt dropped with her, steadying her and then pulling her close. He held her tightly to him as she cried.

Silence.

No one knew what to say in that moment, everyone feeling different versions of the same loss; the same pain. Newt held her and didn't speak. He rubbed her head gently, waiting until the sobs subsided.

"I'm sorry," she said brushing the last few tears from her eyes.

Newt shook his head.

"Don't apologize for feeling," he whispered and helped her up.

She finally got a grip on her composure and continued walking with the group in silence. They made camp in a small enclave in the sand and started a fire. As they all sat around it, no one spoke.

Silence.

Silence.

"I miss the glade," Frypan murmured, a tear trailing down his cheek.

Kiera closed her eyes and settled into a corner.

She missed the glade too.

 **Into the Night...**

She had watched them all fall asleep and now sat on the edge of the enclave, keeping watch over the darkness. She felt someone walk up and settle down next to her and turned to see Thomas looking out into the darkness.

Silence.

"We're all here," he said and she frowned slightly.

He looked at her then.

"For you; if you need us. We're here," he whispered and she stared at him intensely.

"I miss..." she trailed off as tears brimmed at her eyes.

Silence.

"I miss them all," she choked out and he nodded.

She wiped at her eyes before tears could fall.

"We didn't deserve this. We deserved better," she whispered and Thomas put his arm around her pulling her close.

They sat like that, both staring into the unknown darkness.

 **More to come! Please review! I love reading your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter is up and ready to be read! Please review, they fuel me!**

 _"I miss..." she trailed off as tears brimmed at her eyes._

 _Silence._

 _"I miss them all," she choked out and he nodded._

 _She wiped at her eyes before tears could fall._

 _"We didn't deserve this. We deserved better," she whispered and Thomas put his arm around her pulling her close._

 _They sat like that, both staring into the unknown darkness._

 **Into the Night...**

Kiera's eyes snapped open as thunder boomed through the sky. She sat up seeing Thomas staring off into the distance.

"What is it?" she asked and he turned to her.

"It's a light. It's flashing over there. I think people are there," he said in disbelief pointing.

Kiera stood and looked where he was looking. Then she turned and stared at the thunderstorm headed their way.

"We need to leave now if we want to miss that storm," she said and they began waking everyone quickly.

The group had to break into a run as the thunderstorm approached. Lightning lit up the sky, striking down objects in their path, narrowly missing them.

"Come on, we're almost there!" Thomas yelled.

Kiera saw the entrance and was about to point it out when lightning struck right next to her. She stumbled and another struck, hitting Minho and sending him flying.

"Minho!" she screamed and ran over to where he landed.

She dropped to her knees and immediately began CPR.

"Is he alive?!" Thomas yelled running over.

"He's not breathing!" Newt said checking his pulse.

"Come on, Minho!" Frypan cried.

Kiera continued her CPR for a while longer. Teresa wiped at her eyes.

"Kiera, he's—"

Kiera belted Minho hard in the chest and he gasped for air, his eyes shooting open and then closing painfully.

"Minho?!" Thomas called unsure.

"I'm alive," Minho choked out and they laughed relieved and then scrambled to get him to his feet, running into the abandoned facility.

Silence.

Silence.

The storm raged outside as the tattered group of friends stood quiet inside the facility. They were soaked and cold and tired.

"Let's take a look around and then we'll stay here the night," Thomas said and the group began looking around.

Kiera sat Minho down and checked him out.

"I'm fine," Minho tried, but Kiera ignored him.

"You were just struck by lightning. I don't trust anything you say," she mused and he chuckled.

She patched up some of his injuries and patted his head.

"Try not to do that anymore, alright?" she smiled and he grinned.

"Noted."

Kiera stood, about to help, when the lights turned on and she jumped. The monsters that took Winston from them were chained in a row on each side. She stepped closer and saw that two people were walking down the middle of them unfazed by the creatures. Kiera slowly pulled out her blade and held it tightly against her body.

"Who are you?" one of the masked people spoke.

Silence.

"I'm Thomas. This is Newt and Frypan and—"

"—are you a part of W.C.K.D.?" the other spoke up annoyed.

Thomas shook his head.

"N-No, we escaped a few days ago. And we're not going back," he said firmly.

"So, you came from their facilities," the other spoke.

"We're trying to find the Right Arm. Do you know of them?" Kiera spoke up.

"We'll ask the questions here—"

"—no, we don't have time for this. You either help us or you don't. We're not answering anymore of your questions," she said sternly.

Silence.

"I like her," one spoke up and finally removed his mask.

"I'm Jorge. This is Brenda," he said motioning to his companion, who also removed her mask.

"Come with us," Brenda said and the group didn't move.

"You said you're looking for the Right Arm, right? So, let's go," Brenda snapped annoyed and Thomas looked at Kiera.

"Keep your eyes open," she whispered and he nodded.

They followed Jorge and Brenda out of the abandoned facility to their hideout.

And were immediately hung up by their feet.

"Well this was expected..." Minho said causing Kiera to snicker.

"Are you seriously laughing right now?" Frypan asked surprised and Kiera tried to shrug.

"It was funny," she defended herself and then glanced at the edge of the pit.

"I think we can form a push system like this," she said and the others frowned.

"Push system?" Thomas asked curiously and she thought about it.

"We'll start swinging, knocking into one another until we can push Teresa to the edge. She's closest. She'll be able to pull the lever enough to free us," she continued.

"Let's give it a shot," Thomas said and they all began swaying.

Soon they had a rhythm and Teresa made it to the edge. She adjusted the lever and began lowering them. One of Jorge and Brenda's men had appeared and grabbed Teresa, but Kiera was already off the hook and knocked him into the pit with a foot to his chest.

"You killed him," Teresa said and Kiera nodded.

"Yes, before he killed us," she shot back and Teresa fell silent.

Kiera picked up the gun he had on him. She was done playing games.

"Let's get out of here," she said and the group nodded.

They moved quickly, coming around the bend when Jorge appeared in their vision. Kiera was quick to aim, but she didn't fire.

"I don't want to shoot you, but I will if you move or yell," she said firmly and Jorge smiled and nodded.

"I thought you wanted to know about the Right Arm," he said and Thomas spoke up.

"You're not them," he said low but firm.

Silence.

Jorge shook his head.

"No, we're not. But we can help you find them," he said softly.

Silence.

"We don't trust you," Kiera said firmly.

Jorge nodded.

"Give us one more chance to win it back. Tying you up was just protocol until we checked out your story and made sure _we_ could trust _you_ ," he said and she slowly lowered the gun.

He motioned for them to follow him and they did cautiously. Once he started speaking about the Right Arm and where to find them Kiera could see everyone had relaxed some. She listened, absorbing the information, until she was done listening.

"If you know how to find them then tell us so we can go," she said and Jorge chuckled.

"We'd like to go with you," he said and Kiera looked at Thomas.

"I don't care what you do. Just tell us so we can go," Thomas said and Jorge nodded.

"The Right Arm is—" he stopped when voices were heard on the radio.

"They've found us," he said and his crew spread out frantically.

"How do we get out of here?!"

"Tell us about the Right Arm!"

Jorge began playing a record.

"There's a pulley system in the back. It leads out to the dunes. Take it and I'll meet you. We'll go find them together," he said and Kiera followed the boys to the back.

Newt turned to her.

"Go on, I'll be right behind you," he said and she stared at him.

Then she nodded and took off down the wire into the dunes. She waited as everyone came down the pulley system and the old building blew up.

"Where's Thomas?" she asked and everyone looked around.

"Brenda?!" Jorge called looking around.

Silence.

Kiera took off for the building, but Newt stopped her.

"We can't just leave him! He could be hurt!" she yelled at him and he shook his head.

"You know Thomas. He's probably found another way out," he said quickly and Kiera stared at him.

"I think so too," Minho said and Kiera bit her lip and then nodded.

"Brenda knows where Markus is. If she's with Thomas, and I'm sure she is, then that's where they're headed. He'll tell us where to find the Right Arm," Jorge said and the group nodded.

They would meet there.

 **The Next Day...**

They had reached the place where Markus resided. Kiera sat and stared out into the desert while Jorge spoke to him inside.

"He'll make it here," Newt said and Kiera smiled weakly.

Newt sat next to her and she moved closer to him on the bench. He brought his arm around her, pulling her even closer to him. She looked at him and he smiled.

"It's going to be alright in the end," he said and she raised an eyebrow.

Newt shrugged.

"I read it off the wall over there," he pointed and successfully got her to chuckle.

She looked at him and he leaned in, his forehead knocking into hers gently. They closed their eyes trying to find a moment of quiet. His hand came to her cheek, caressing it before his lips connected with hers. The kiss was slow and savory and a soft moan escaped her throat. She had missed this. When they pulled away, they kept their heads together.

"Newt, Kiera! It's Thomas!" Frypan yelled and they both shot up and followed him.

Seeing Thomas brought more relief to her heart then she was expecting. When she saw him, when their eyes met, she was overcome with joy. It surprised her that he looked just as happy to see her. She raced over to him and they slammed into each other, each giving the other a crushing hug.

"I knew you'd come," she whispered and his grip tightened around her.

"I wouldn't leave you behind," he mused and she nodded.

"I never thought that for a second," she responded happily.

When they pulled apart, he wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Try to stay with us next time, alright?" she mused and he chuckled and nodded.

"I met with Markus and have the information we need. We should go," Jorge said wiping his bloody hand.

Silence.

"Did you kill him?" Kiera asked and Jorge smiled at her.

"He was working for W.C.K.D. No one will miss him."

 **More to come! Please review! I love reading your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The next chapter is up and ready to be read! It is the penultimate chapter, which means that the next chapter is the last! Then, of course, I will move onto the final book/movie. Please review, they fuel me!**

 _"Did you kill him?" Kiera asked and Jorge smiled at her._

 _"He was working for W.C.K.D. No one will miss him."_

 **In the Mountains...**

They had been walking for hours. Kiera wouldn't admit it, but she was exhausted. She was running on very little sleep and her whole body felt heavy. She stumbled slightly and Newt turned to her.

"You alright?" he asked and she smiled and nodded.

But he wasn't convinced.

"Do you need to rest?" he asked and she shook her head quickly.

"No," she said simply, but now Thomas had joined the conversation.

"Kiera, we'll rest," he said firmly and she sighed.

She sat on an abandoned car and took in a shaky breath. Newt handed her some water, which she drank gratefully.

"See? This is what happens when you refuse to sleep," he mused and she rolled her eyes.

"It's not like I don't want to sleep," she murmured and he brushed some hair from her face.

"I'm sure we're almost there," he said and she smiled at him.

"I'll believe it when I see it," she said and he smirked.

She was about to hop off the car when Thomas shook his head.

"That wasn't even a minute of rest," he said and she grinned.

"I'm just that good," she mused and he chuckled.

"Give it one more minute," he shot back and she nodded.

She took a moment to look around. She wasn't the only one in the group who looked exhausted. She was about to speak to Newt when a bullet flew passed her face and hit into the car she was sitting on. Newt grabbed her arm, pulling her off the car and to the ground with him as everyone took cover. She looked around trying to see where the shots came from. She slowly took out her blade and turned to Newt.

"I'll be right back," she whispered and his grip tightened.

He shook his head and she smiled lightly.

"I see an opening," she whispered.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked quietly.

"Newt, _trust me_ ," she whispered and he stared at her before his grip loosened slightly.

She was quick as she went behind car after car. The culprits revealed themselves and the red head aimed her gun at Thomas. Kiera was quick and had the blade to her throat in no time.

"Drop your gun," she said and the girl tensed.

"Easy! I know them!" Aris spoke up and the girls seemed to recognize him as their guns lowered.

Kiera quickly removed the blade from the girl's neck.

"Sorry, but you did shoot at my face," Kiera mused and the girl smiled.

"Sorry about that," she admitted and Kiera nodded.

"What are you guys doing out here and how do you know Aris?" Thomas asked curiously.

"Aris was in our group when we were in the glade," Izzy said hugging him close.

"We looked after him. He was the only boy," she added.

Kiera grinned.

"Hey, I was the only girl in my glade. Didn't know I had so much in common with you," she joked and Aris blushed.

"We're looking for the Right Arm. Any chance you've heard of them?" Minho asked and the two girls looked at each other.

"Heard of them? Come with us," Izzy said and they followed the girls deeper into the mountain.

They came upon a camp set up in a valley and Kiera stopped short. Newt noticed it first and fell back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We're here," she said seeing the patches on a few of the uniforms.

Newt nodded and took her hand, but she shook her head.

"Kiera—"

"—we shouldn't have come. Let's just go back," she said in a moment of sheer vulnerability.

Newt's eyes widened.

"Go back where?" he asked and she felt the tears blur her vision.

"To the g-glade," she breathed and Newt realized what was happening.

"Kiera, listen to me. We've come so far and we've lost a lot of friends; good friends. But we're here. We made it. Let's continue moving forward for them," he said grabbing her cheeks.

Silence.

A few tears escaped her eyes trailing down her cheeks. He wiped them away gently.

"It's alright to be scared, Kiera. I'm scared too," he admitted.

"Everything okay?" Thomas asked walking up to them.

Newt looked at Kiera, who nodded.

"Fine," she said, her composure regained.

Thomas nodded.

"I want you two with me and Minho," he said and they nodded.

The group stopped in front of a tent larger than the others and was told to wait. A man came out eyeing them up and down.

"Welcome Thomas. We've been expecting you for some time now," he said and Thomas frowned.

"I'm Vince, leader of the Right Arm. Mary's told us so much about you and—" he stopped when Brenda collapsed to the ground.

"She's infected!" someone screamed and Vince drew his gun.

"No!" Thomas yelled, stepping in front of Brenda.

Kiera drew her gun quickly, aiming it at Vince.

"Please don't," she whispered and he stared at her.

"Vince, lower the gun," Mary said coming out from behind a tent.

She knelt down by Brenda checking her wound.

"Let's get her in the tent. I can give her some temporary relief," she said and Jorge scooped Brenda up and carried her off.

Thomas followed them and Kiera lowered her gun as Vince did.

"You must be Kiera," he said and she frowned.

"How do you know my name?" she asked and he gestured over to where Mary went.

"Mary will come speak with you in a minute," he said and walked off.

The group walked over to where Mary and Thomas were talking. Mary turned and stared at Kiera with a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"You found her," she said and Kiera frowned again and turned looking around.

"What are you talking about?" Thomas asked and Mary couldn't look away from Kiera.

"You don't remember me, do you?" she asked and Kiera stared at her unsure.

Then she slowly shook her head.

"Sorry," she mumbled, but Mary just laughed.

"I'm glad you made it Kiera. You have no idea," she said and Kiera knew she couldn't fake that sincerity.

"Come and sit by the fire. Let's get you all something to eat and I'll explain everything," she said and they did.

"Let's start by telling me what you do remember," she said and Thomas cleared his throat.

"I worked for W.C.K.D. with Teresa and one day I decided not to anymore. I think it was because I realized what they were doing to people...to kids. But I'm not sure. It's all still fuzzy," he said softly.

Mary nodded.

"You are right, you did work for W.C.K.D. I did as well. But I left when I realized what they were doing. You can't manufacture a cure, but you can create a vaccine using those who are immune's blood. I tried to relay this information to the world and W.C.K.D. came for me. I thought all hope was lost. Until someone reached out to me," she paused.

Everyone was staring at her wide eyed.

"Me?" Thomas asked and she shook her head.

"No, you," she said looking at Kiera.

"I don't understand," Kiera said quickly.

Mary smiled at her.

"You were my assistant in the lab and you held my beliefs that we didn't have to subject innocent lives to the torturous experiments W.C.K.D. put them through. You would befriend the kids that I would bring into the lab. You adored one in particular," she said eyeing Newt and no one spoke.

Silence.

"When Newt went into the maze you fought so passionately for him. You were the one who pressed me to find another way. We worked, ate, and slept in that lab to find another way. And after some time, we did. I made you stay back while I tried to get it out to the public. But W.C.K.D. found out and I had to flee. They kept a close eye on you after that. You never reached out to me, not once. Except the day you were caught and put into the maze," she paused.

Silence.

"You said that you knew what was going to happen. You said you were going into the maze to find Newt and that your brother would take care of everything; to wait for his call because he would be able to bring down W.C.K.D. That they trusted him and wouldn't see it coming—"

"—brother?" Kiera breathed; her heart pounding.

Mary smiled at her warmly and nodded.

"I waited for a long time, but I never gave up hope. And then my phone rang and Thomas relayed every single W.C.K.D. facility location to us. In one phone call he started their downfall and put us on the path to salvaging this world," she said firmly.

Silence.

"He told me they were going to take him and that he was happy because he was finally going to find his sister. He told me he was going to find her and protect her like he promised her years ago," she said and wiped at her eyes.

Kiera couldn't feel the tears that were trailing down her cheeks as she stared unblinkingly at Mary.

"I never thought I'd see you succeed in that promise. You both found who you were looking for," Mary sniffed.

"And in doing so finally found each other."

Silence.

Thomas looked at Kiera, but she still stared at Mary.

"You two are the reasons we have a fighting chance," Mary added and Kiera felt Newt squeeze her hand.

She finally looked at him.

"I n-need..." she trailed off and stood, walking away from the group quickly.

She stopped when she was a distance away and tried to breathe. She covered her face with her hands and shattered, her composure gone in a split second. She felt a hand on her shoulder and didn't bother looking up as Thomas pulled her into a tight hug. She returned the hug just as tightly crying into his shoulder. After a moment she calmed slightly, but still rested in his hold.

"I don't remember...but I know it's true. I know it," she choked out and he nodded.

"Me too," he agreed.

Silence.

They pulled away and he wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"I want to remember," she whispered and he nodded.

"We will," he said firmly and she smiled weakly.

"Tom, we're family," she couldn't help her smile widening.

Thomas laughed and pulled her into another hug. They walked back to camp and it seemed everyone had turned in for the night. Their group had tents set up near one another off to the side. Thomas ruffled her hair and she smacked his hand away.

"Get some rest," he chuckled and she nodded smiling.

 **More to come! Please review! I love reading your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And here we are! The final chapter! That is until I move onto the final book/movie. Please review and I'll see you all soon!**

 **This chapter is rated M for Mature. It contains a love scene so you have been warned!**

 _"Tom, we're family," she couldn't help her smile widening._

 _Thomas laughed and pulled her into another hug. They walked back to camp and it seemed everyone had turned in for the night. Their group had tents set up near one another off to the side. Thomas ruffled her hair and she smacked his hand away._

 _"Get some rest," he chuckled and she nodded smiling._

She found her tent and crawled inside hoping for a decent night's sleep.

But her mind was too full. She sat up and sighed softly rubbing her head. Then she crawled out of her tent and into Newt's tent. She carefully crawled beside him and lay down. He moved back some to share his pillow with her and she snuggled into him.

"Can't sleep?" he asked and she nodded against his chest.

Silence.

"Thank you," he whispered and she pulled back slightly and frowned.

"For what?" she asked.

"You came back for me," he said and her eyes widened.

He shook his head slightly.

"I don't remember. But for some reason it all makes sense. And I believe it," he said and she smiled slightly.

"You saved my life," he said softly and she blushed.

"I owed you," she whispered and he frowned slightly.

"How so?"

"You saved mine first," she admitted.

Silence.

"I can't imagine my life being so great working for W.C.K.D.," she continued.

"I remember us being close and all the feelings that came with it. I remember not wanting to lose that. You gave me hope to continue forward and in doing so saved my life," she said smiling at him.

"I wouldn't want to be with anyone else," she whispered and he kissed her.

She returned the kiss, her eyes closing, and he pulled her closer to him, enjoying the warmth her body gave off.

 _ **Memory...**_

 _She was walking further and further into the woods and Newt was beginning to wonder exactly what she had to show him so far off from the others. He stopped in his tracks as they came upon a hut, right straight in the middle of two large trees. Kiera grinned at his wide-eyed expression._

 _"Do you like it?" she asked and he looked at her briefly._

 _"Did you build this?" he asked and she nodded quickly._

 _"It took some time and some blood, but it was worth it," she joked as he stared at the foundation, running his hands over the strong wood._

 _"What's it for?" he asked and she smirked and went inside._

 _He followed curiously._

 _"Well, I know the rules. We have to tell the others about it," she said, knowing what he would say._

 _"But..." she trailed off walking up to him and putting her arms around his neck._

 _"...we don't have to tell them right now," she whispered and his lips met hers in response._

 _She giggled into the kiss as his hands rose to her cheeks, deepening the kiss. She tugged at his vest and pulled at his shirt quickly, getting it off of him and letting it fall to the floor. She let her hands gently roam down his chest and hook in his pants pulling him closer to her. He let his fingers skim the hem of her shirt and she watched his movements. He seemed to be very careful, almost cautious when touching her, as if she were breakable._

 _"I'm not fragile," she mused and he looked at her kindly and shook his head._

 _"No, not fragile. Rare," he corrected her and her eyes widened._

 _"And someone so rare should be handled with care," he spoke and she kissed him passionately, pulling him to the ground with her._

 _She lay back pulling him on top of her and their lips met again. His lips moved from her lips down to her chin and playfully nipped her neck. Her hands lowered to his pants, unbuttoning them slowly. She felt him tense slightly and paused._

 _"Are you sure about this?" he asked and she nodded slowly._

 _"For a while now," she added and his hands slowly moved to her pants, unbuttoning them as well._

 _His fingers caught the hem of her pants and pulled them down along with her panties. She lifted off the ground and he removed them fully, settling back on top of her. She finished unbuttoning his pants and pushed them down as far as she could. She could tell he was nervous and so was she. His lips found hers again and she felt him move her slightly, adjusting her as needed. Before she could process another thought he was inside of her. She gasped and closed her eyes tightly as pain flooded between her legs. Newt remained very still, waiting for her to regain her composure. He brushed her hair back and kissed her cheeks._

 _"Are you okay?" he asked and after a moment she nodded slowly._

 _He began to slowly move and the pain faded, pleasure welling up in her stomach. Soon she was also moving, matching his pace and rhythm. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest and small grunts escaping from his mouth. She moaned softly, enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed so closely together. He kissed her passionately and she arched her back, an intense pleasure taking over all of her senses. Newt's grip tightened and he gasped. She felt warmth spread throughout her body and after a moment he collapsed on top of her, both completely out of breath._

 _ **End Memory.**_

Kiera muffled a moan into his shoulder feeling him inside of her after some time. They found their rhythm quickly, being mindful of the fact that they were in a tent surrounded closely by other occupied tents. Newt let his head fall into the crook of her neck and she could hear his soft groans and grunts. Their lips met again and she pulled him down closer to her, his thrusts never breaking pace. She could feel the buildup and her breathing increased, soft moans escaping her throat. He covered her mouth with his once more before giving a final thrust. Her back arched and he stilled, both of their minds blanking immediately and pleasure the only thing overcoming their senses. They stayed still for a moment, their heads resting together against one another. He caressed her cheek and she kissed his nose.

"Try to get some sleep," he whispered and she nodded tiredly.

He pulled out and turned so she was tucked safely under his arm.

"Goodnight Newt," she mumbled and finally fell into a much-needed sleep.

 **Into the Night...**

She had barely had an hour's sleep when she heard yelling outside the tent. She woke up and panicked, not seeing Newt beside her. She threw on her pants and flew out of the tent. Her eyes widened seeing trucks driving up to the camp and an aircraft landing. Everyone was tense and she watched as Ava Paige exited the aircraft with Jensen. Her eyes scanned the crowd and spotted Newt standing with Minho. Where was Thomas? She saw Mary speaking with Ava and slowly reached for her gun, tucked behind her back. She moved closer, trying to listen to what they were saying. She made it to Newt and he turned to her.

"How did they find us?" she whispered and he shook his head.

"You're not going to win," she heard Mary say and Ava smirked.

"But I already have," she hissed and shot Mary in the head.

"Mary!" Kiera screamed, emotions hitting her hard.

Emotions she didn't know she had until that moment.

 _ **Memory...**_

 _"You like that boy," Mary said and Kiera blushed lightly._

 _"He's friendly to me," she tried and Mary smirked._

 _"They're all friendly to you. But you_ _ **like**_ _him," she mused and Kiera playfully glared at her mentor._

 _"Doesn't really matter if I_ _ **like**_ _him. He's bound for the maze soon. I'll never see him again," she said and Mary stared at her._

 _"You say that so unattached. But I know you. What I wouldn't give for just five minutes in that head of yours. I'm curious to see what's spinning up there," she said and Kiera smiled._

 _"You wouldn't last five minutes."_

 _"You're obviously underestimating me," Mary shot back._

 _Silence._

 _"I have a plan. I'm just waiting for the moment," Kiera admitted and now Mary was intrigued._

 _"The moment?" she inquired._

 _Kiera nodded._

 _"The beginning of the end," she mused and Mary rolled her eyes and walked up to her favorite student._

 _"Always with the dramatics," Mary said kissing her forehead._

 _"Know that I'm with you until the very end," she said and Kiera smiled._

 _"I know. You play a big part in my plan."_

 _"Did this all come about because you found out Newt was going into the maze?" Mary asked bluntly._

 _Silence._

 _"No, but that little detail did move up my plans significantly. I've been planning this since Tom and I realized what was really going on here," she admitted._

 _ **End Memory.**_

Kiera pulled her gun and didn't hesitate. The bullet was out of the chamber before Mary hit the ground. It found its way into Ava's arm and she fell into Jansen. Bullets began to fly everywhere and Kiera was tackled by one of W.C.K.D.'s men. She wrestled with him before a gun went off and she froze. She shoved the man off of her and sat up seeing Newt staring at the man wide eyed. She shot up quickly and grabbed his cheeks.

"Listen to me, you saved my life, do you understand?" she asked and he nodded, the shock wearing off some.

He pulled her behind a boulder for cover and she eyed Thomas running down the hill towards the chaos with Teresa. Her eyes widened.

 _ **Memory...**_

 _"I don't trust her Tom," Kiera said upset and he shook his head._

 _"She's always been with us. I'm telling you we can trust Teresa," he whispered and Kiera looked away from him._

 _He took her chin, forcing her to look at him._

 _"Do you trust me?" he asked and she nodded._

 _"Of course I do," she whispered and he smiled._

 _"Then Kiera...trust me," he said firmly and she finally nodded._

 _ **End Memory...**_

She raced towards Thomas as Jansen aimed at him.

"Tom!" she screamed and tackled her brother as the gun went off.

They hit the sand, rolling away some. Thomas flew up as Kiera coughed and groaned in pain.

"Move your hand, let me see," he said quickly, panic fresh on his face.

She moved her hand from her arm and he cursed under his breath, ripping a part of his sleeve off and applying pressure to the wound. Her eyes lowered, but he shook her awake.

"Hey, listen, you're okay," he whispered and she took his hand.

Silence.

"We'll be alright," he said to her quietly and she smiled at him.

 _"We'll be alright," he said to her quietly and the young girl smiled at him._

"You'll b-be alright. I'm not so sure about m-me," she whispered and he shook his head quickly.

 _"You'll be alright. I'm not so sure about me," she whispered and the boy shook his head quickly._

"I won't let them hurt you, I promise. I'll protect you," he said and she smiled.

 _"I won't let them hurt you, I promise. I'll protect you," he said and the girl smiled brightly._

"You're s-so silly. You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

 _"You're silly. You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."_

And with those words, Thomas remembered her. He leaned his forehead against hers, emotions hitting him hard.

"I-I remember..." he trailed off and she smiled feeling the tears trickle down her cheeks.

"I remember you. I remember everything," he breathed and she laughed relieved as he did.

He pressed his lips to her forehead and helped her stand. Teresa was gone and he looked around, seeing her step onto the aircraft with Ava and Jansen.

"Teresa!" he called and Kiera's eyes widened.

"Minho!" she screamed and they both ran forward.

But the aircraft was taking off already and the trucks were retreating.

Silence.

Kiera felt hands on her and she turned to see Newt eyeing her shoulder.

"Flesh wound," she tried, but he didn't look amused.

"Let's get you patched up," he whispered and she nodded.

 **In the Medical Tent...**

The woman had patched up her arm good and told her to get some rest. But rest was the last thing she was thinking about. She left the tent and saw Thomas talking with the others.

"When are we going to go after Minho?" she asked and Thomas smiled at her weakly.

Silence.

"They won't kill him. I know their ways. They'll use him as leverage. They're not as smart as they think they are," she added and Thomas nodded.

"I'm ready to fight now. I think we spent enough time running. I'm tired of always running. I'm tired of losing too. And I know you are too...all of you. So, I'm asking you to fight with me. Let's stop W.C.K.D. once and for all. Let's take back our lives, the lives they took from us. They don't deserve our mercy. Fight with me," he said firmly and Kiera had never been prouder.

"We're with you Thomas, you know that," Newt said and Kiera leaned into him as everyone agreed.

Thomas nodded and looked at Kiera with determination set in his eyes. They would fight back against W.C.K.D.

And they would win.

"Let's go."

 **End.**

 **Thank you so much for taking time to read this work of fiction! I'm a bit behind in the third act, but it will be coming soon! Until then!**


End file.
